My pawniard
by mixay95
Summary: Pokemon x human lemon Female pawniard x male human


**A/N: My first lemon pokemonXhuman but still have that box off tissues nearby. I would say don't like don't read but you should of read the summary. And don't call me sick or anything i just write because i enjoy it. If there is anything wrong with my writing then please say so in any way you like even flames because I'm quite sure my writing skills are better than my math skills and I'm Asian. And if you have any ideas on how to improve my writing please tell me**

Keith was once a trainer just like most people at some point in their lives. He had a team of two Bisharp, a male and female , a Joltik and a Klang. He had a thing for steel type they were his favorite pokemons. He had gotten his first pokemon which was a male Pawniard when he was 7 and 3 years later was when he started his journey. He was as happy as any child would be.

Over the next 5 years, after starting his journey he had found a few friends, a Joltik who was separated from his family and wanted to join him in his adventures and a Klink who had nowhere to go decided to join Keith. He had also found a mate for his, now a Bisharp another female Bisharp.

He had gotten an apartment in Driftveil City. But one day a boy named N came and Keith made the biggest mistake of his life he challenged N to a battle and lost. Team Plasma the forced him to give up all his pokemons. He was heart broken. He walked home in the rain that day and saw and egg laying on his couch.

Over the next few months he found out that N had been defeated and Team Plasma castle had been crushed from the battle and every pokemon that Team Plasma had "released" was killed in it's destruction. He had sworn on his life he would take care of the egg for his Bisharps since he couldn't save them he would atleast raise their offspring.

The day the egg hatched it was a female Pawniard, which he had named Tang. (I don't how to spell it exactly but it's Thai for stab) But he didn't become a trainer anymore he couldn't risk hurting Tang. He had treated her like a daughter, buying her toys for her to play with, cooking her favorite food whenever he can, even teaching her how to speak English.

Keith is now a 23 year old construction worker at the local storage. He had bought himself a home it's nothing big but it was enough for him and Tang to live in.

He open the door to his home "Tang, I'm home!" He looked around and saw her in the kitchen. She was cutting up vegetables and putting them in a pot.

"How was work?" She asked looking up at him, she was still a Pawniard having not evolve due to lack of battles.

"It was okay" Keith replied sitting down on the couch and turning on the news.

"Dinner will be ready soon" She said walking up to Keith, he picked her up and placed her on his lap facing him, she moved her face closer to his and gave him a kiss, he wrapped his arm around her as her tounge begged for entrance, he complied and let her tounge dance around his. Now some of you are probably wondering why this man is frenching his pokemon, well it's because they are in love, how it happen is a story for another time. As she pulled back a string of saliva was the only connections between them. She got down and walked over to the kitchen seductively as Keith eye's followed her.

As soon as she got into the kitchen, Keith followed behind her and grabbed a big bowl and pour the soup in and brought it to the table. Tang climbed onto his lap, since her hands were just blades she couldn't eat on her own Keith alway had to feed her. When they were close to finishing their meal. Tang wouldn't let go off the spoon she held it in her mouth and Keith let go and asked her "What's wrong" she looked up at him spoon still in her mouth, she started to suck the spoon back and forth. As soon as she did this Keith started to get hard and she knew it.

She started to move her lower body around as she felt his member harden. She giggled "Someone is being a naughty boy"

"Hey! Your the one sucking the spoon like that!" Keith argued.

She took the spoon out with a pop and put it into his mouth "I can suck other things than a spoon" she the got off the chair and ran into the bedroom. Leaving him out at the table tasting her on the spoon. His eyes shoot open as he realized what she had meant by than and quickly followed her.

Once he got to the bedroom he didn't see her. Till two dark knives came at him ripping his shirt and pants off, leaving him in a tattered shirt and pants that hung loosely on him. He sighed as he removed them. He looked up on the bed and saw Tang propped up on her elbow staring at his still harden member. He notice her stare and walked closer to her she quickly gave it a lick. Her tounge sented shivers up his spine but what she did next turned his knees to jelly as she engulfed the tip in her mouth, she started to swirl her tounge around it. She pulled her head back her mouth dripping of his pre cum. As she enjoyed the taste of it, Keith had laid down on the bed and pulled her on top. She leaned and pulled him into a passionate kiss as their tounge dance a forbidden dance between two species in love. Tang positioned herself over his length and pushed so it would enter her. He moaned into her as he felt her hilting him.

Tang was hard on the outside. But her insides felt like heaven as it griped him snuggly. She started to move, causing pleasure for them both. She moved her mouth away from his so she could breathe. He move his head to the small nipples on her steel chest and started to give one a lick while toying with the other one, causing her to moan out louder. He felt her walls tightened around him as he switched nipples. Soon he felt her climax all on to him.

He pulled out of her and laid her down. He place his mouth between her legs and licked up her juices, each lick earned him a moan and more taste of her. "You taste delicious" he kissed her stomach. And sat up next to her.

She licked her lips before getting in position and taking Keith into her mouth. She moved her head till she got most of him in her. She rubbed the underside with her tounge she felt that he was getting close. She pulled her head back slightly and felt a few string of his seed shoot into her mouth and down her throat. She stop the rest of his seed from going down her throat. He laid down on the bed as he felt himself being removed from her mouth. She let his flavor melt on her tounge before swallowing it.

She placed her head onto his chest. "Goodnight Keith, love you" she snuggled him while avoiding to cut him.

"Goodnight my love" He wrapped his arm around her. Before both drifted into sleep Tang first.

Keith was about to fall asleep when "bisharp bi bi sharp!"(he slept with our daughter) The voice sounded male and angry "bi sharp bi sharp sharp"(she seems happy) the other voice sounded female and happy. "Bi bi"(I guess) the male sounded defeated? "Bisharp sharp"(let's see them in the morning) the female voice said. "Gal vant gal"(will he remember us) this voice sounded high pitch and uncertainty in the voice. "Klink klink klang" (of course) the voice sounded with gears moving.

Keith smiled as he fell asleep knowing his pokemons were still alive after all this time. And for once he slept with his mind at peace.

**A/N: well was it good or bad? I wrote this at 4:32 a.m. **

**Remember clean up and disinfect everything when your done and review**


End file.
